ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities
Project X Zone 3: Crossing Worlds (pronounced Project Cross Zone) is a crossover game between many companies:' Activision, Bandai Namco, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Disney, Level-5, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Rovio, Sega and Square Enix. '''It is developed by Monolith Soft, published by Namco Bandi games and it an exclusive to the Nintendo 3ds family. And has a total of over 600 characters to play as and a total of over 6,000 attacks to use on your enemies! Playable Characters The main protagonists of the game, with twenty characters for each of the two character types of pair and solo. '''Pair' Activision *Captian John Price and John Soap MacTavish (Call of Duty) *Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon (Crash Bandicoot and Spyro) *Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Chopscotch and Wolfgang (Skylanders) *Mitsuko and Uriko (Bloody Roar) *Spider-Man and Nova (Marvel guest characters) Bandai Namco *Alisa and Jack (Tekken) *Asuka Kazama and Emilie de Lili Rochefort (Tekken) *Christie Montero and Eddy Goro (Tekken) *Guntz and Klonoa (Klonoa) *Haken Browning and Kaguya Nabu (Super Robot Wars) *Kite and Blackrose (.hack) *Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Koryuji (Project X Zone) *Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Mokujin and Pac-Man (Tekken and Pac-Man) *Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) *Siegfried and Natsu (Soul Calibur) Capcom *C. Viper and Hsien-Ko (Street Fighter and Darkstalkers) *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Chuck Green and Frank West (Dead Rising) *Chun-Li and Cammy White (Street Fighter) *Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry) *Devilotte and Tron Bonne (Cyberbots and Megaman Legends) *Felicia and Felyne (Darkstalkers and Monster Hunters) *Morrigan and Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *X and Zero (Megaman X Series) Cartoon Network *Ben and Gwen (Ben 10) *Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) *Garnet and Amythest (Steven Universe) *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Howie and Poodle (Almost Naked Animals) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Steven and Connie (Steven Universe) *Pearl and Peridot (Steven Universe) Level-5 *Hovernyan and Master Nyada (Yo-Kai Watch 2) *Inaho and USApyon (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Komasan and Komajiro (Yo-Kai Watch) *Mac and Tomnyan (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Nate Adams and Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) *Noruka and Soruka (Yo-Kai Sangokushi) *Professor Layton and Luke (Professor Layton Series) *Saki-Chan and Skysharmin (Yokai Watch 3) Nickelodeon *Chase and Skye (PAW Patrol) *Henry and June (KaBlam!) *Katie and Cali (PAW Patrol) *Marshall and Everest (PAW Patrol) *Rubble and Tracker (PAW Patrol) *Ryder and Robo-Dog (PAW Patrol) *Spongebob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Zim and GIR (Invader Zim) Nintendo *Callie and Marie (Splatoon) *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario) *Kirby and King Dedede (Kirby) *Link and Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *R.O.B. and Duck Hunt (Gyromite and Duck Hunt) Original Characters *Damien Maximoff and Matt Knuckle *Emily and Elmina Shinjitsu *Logan Hinako and Zamantha Glendale *Madame Bomb and Kalvin Bailey *Raye the Cat and Jonathan the Hobidon *Suzan Hinako and Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson Platinum Games *Prince Vorkken and Chewgi (The Wonderful 101) *Raiden and Solid Snake (Metal Gear Rising) *Wonder-Blue and Wonder-Green *Wonder-Pink and Wonder Black *Wonder-Red and Immorta *Wonder-Yellow and Wonder-White Sega *Akira Yuki and Pai Chan (Virtua Fighters) *Axel Stone and Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) *Beat and Gum (Jet Set Radio) *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails (Sonic Generations) *Gemini Sunrise and Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) *Ichiro Ogami and Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) *Jacky Byrant and Sarah Byrant (Virtua Fighter) *Sei and Toka (Virtua Quest) *Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Zobio and Zobiko (House of the Dead) Square Enix *Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle and Jun the Swan (Gatchaman) *Tanpei and Junko (Time Bokan) *Yatterman 1 and 2 (Yatterman) *Zenderman 1 and 2 (Zenderman) Solo Activision *Deadpool (Marvel Comics Guest Star) *Doomguy (Doom) *Kaos (Skylanders) *Pitfall Harry (Pitfall) *Ralph (Rampage) *The Three Stooges (Three Stooges film series) Bandi Namco *Don-Chan (Taiko: Drum Master) *King of All Cosmos (Katamari) *The Prince (Katamari) *Unknown (Tekken) Capcom *Amaterasu (Okami) *Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers) *Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet) *Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Cartoon Network *Aqua Teens (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *B-Mo (Adventure Time) *Bismuth (Steven Universe) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Mr. Pickles (Mr. Pickles) *Noods (Promos from 2008 to 2010) *Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) Level 5 *Emmy Altava (Professor Layton) *KK Brothers (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Kaima Executives (Yo-Kai Watch 2) *Manjimutt (Yo-Kai Watch) *Sgt. Burly (Yo-Kai Watch) Nickelodeon *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Alex Porter and Mini Patrol (PAW Patrol) *Catdog (Catdog) *Kipper the Dog (Kipper) *Mayor Humdinger and Kitpanion Club (PAW Patrol) *Mikey Simon (Kappa Mikey) *Swiper the Fox/Swiper Flynn (Dora the Explorer/Teen Swipers) *Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) Nintendo *De Blob (De Blob) *The Elite Beat Agents (Elite Beat Agents) *Fawful (Mario and Luigi) *Little Mac (Punch-Out) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch) *Team Rocket (Pokemon) Original Characters *Azimra Glendale (PXZ3 Original Character) *Clockwise Hinako (PXZ3 Original Character) *Monty Hinako (PXZ3 Original Character) *Rio the Rumbling Russian Blue (PAW Patrol OC) *Rosaletta (Original PAW Patrol Character) *Soundwave (Original PXZ3 Character) Platnium Games *Wonder-Goggles (The Wonderful 101) Sega *AGES (Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed) *Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Eddie "Skate" Hunter (Streets of Rage) *Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA) *Honey the Cat (Sonic the Fighters) *Mobo and Robo (Bonanza Bros) *Opa Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn Advertisements) *Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Vanessa Lewis (Viruta Fighter) Square Enix *Black Mage (Final Fantasy) Tatsunoko *Doronbo Gang (Yatterman) *Gold Lightan (Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) *Hakushon Daimao (The Genie Family) *Seymour the Big Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Yawara Inokuma (Yawara) (3rd Party Character from Shogakukan) Rival Characters The antagonists and sometimes rivals, also known as bosses. Much like the playable units, they also can use multi-attacks and special attacks *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Azuna Hayate (Original Character) *Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *McKraken (Yo-Kai Watch) *McKraken Form (Yo-Kai Watch) *Jasper (Steven Universe) Enemy Characters The enemies that the protagonists face on their adventure *Crabmeat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jibazombienyan (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Jinmenzombieken (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *White Abodabat (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Bruff (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Impass (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Lamedian (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Kapunki (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Komane (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Pinkipoo (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Reversa (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Reuknight (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Rollen (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Sir Berus (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Slitheref (Yo-Kai Watch) *Zombie Dimmy (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Zombie Oni (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Zonbi (Yo-Kai Watch 3) List of Attacks Pair Units ''' Pair Units have a total of 8 attacks. The first five are attacks that can be upgraded and normally used with the directional pad, while the sixth is the special attack which costs 100% XP as well as the Multi-Attack which can target more then one enemy unit with a max of 4 enemies as well as a support attack which can only be used when a playable unit is close to another playable unit. Activision TBA Bandai Namco TBA Capcom TBA Cartoon Network TBA Level-5 *Saki-Chan and Skyshariman **Nasty Kick and Practiced Punch **Ninja Arts: Giant Hornet Technique and The Ace of Hearts is the Trump Card **???? **???? **???? **Special Attack: Shari BAAAM! **Multi Attack: Cheerfully Charring Fire **Support: Sushi Storm and Tempura Tornado Nickelodeon TBA Nintendo TBA Original Characters TBA Platnium Games TBA Sega TBA Square Enix TBA '''Solo Units Solo units are often used to help aid the pair units in battle, and each has their own animations and sometimes even cameos! Cross Zone Finisher One of the newest attack types, they can only be unlocked when pairing certain solo units with a specific pair unit. And they are often used as a means to defeat powerful rival units when your XP meter is at 100% and can be unleashed by pressing both the L and R buttons on the 3DS! Voice Cast Unlike the first 2 games, there will be English and Japanese voices. Original Clips (Japanese) *Sachiko Kojima: Raye the Cat *Soichiro Hoshi: ???? *TBA: The Narrator *Yuki Masuda: Jonathan the Hobidon Original Clips (English) *Brad Swaile: Jin Kazama *Chrales Martinet: Luigi, Mario *Chris Pratt: Crash Bandicoot (replacing Jess Harnell) *Colleen Villard: Classic Tails, Miles "Tails" Prower *David Herman: Mayor Humdinger *Deedee Magno-Hall: Raye the Cat, Pearl *Garrett Hedlund: Swiper (Teenager) *Grace Rolek: Connie *Grey DeLisle: Kitty Katswell *Hyden Walch: Coco Bandicoot, Suzan Hinako *James Arnold Taylor: Red *Jason Ritter: Dipper *Jeremy Shada: Classic Sonic, Finn *Johnny Yong Bosch: Nate Adams, *John DiMaggio: Jake the Dog *Josh Keaton: Spyro, Spiderman *Kirk Thornton: Shadow the Hedgehog *Kyle Herbert: Big the Cat, Ryu *Laura Bailey: Blaze the Cat, Chun Li *Marc Weiner: Swiper *Nolan North: Deadpool *Peter Capaldi: The Narrator *Roger Craig Smith: Sonic the Hedgehog *Stephanie Sheh: Honey the Cat *Tara Strong: *Thomas Sangster: Ferb, Jonathan the Hobidon *Travis Willingham: Crunch Bandicoot *Vincent Martella: Hope, Phineas *Yuri Lowenthal: Ben Tennyson *Zach Callison: Steven, Rio Archive Audios (Japanese) Archive Audios (English) List of Music Activision ''' *Wolfgang: Wolfgang's Villain Theme (Skylanders: Trap Team) '''Bandai Namco *Neneko/Neito: Feline Curiosity (Yumeria) Capcom *Juri Han: Juri's Theme (Street Fighter IV) Cartoon Network *Garnet: Stronger than You by Estelle (Steven Universe)- Boss theme *Crystal Gems: We are the Crystal Gems by Steven Universe cast (Steven Universe)- Opening cutscene Level-5 *Sgt. Burly: Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Ba! (Yo-Kai Watch 2) Nickelodeon Nintendo *Fawful: In The Final (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Original Characters *Azimra Glendale: ???? *Cat Smash: Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj *Clockwise Hinako: ???? *Damien Maximoff: ???? *Elmina Shinjitsu: ???? *Emily Shinjitsu: Froot by Marina and the Diamonds *Jonathan the Hobidon: Thunderstruck by AC/DC *Kalvin Bailey: ???? *Logan Hinako: The Master Blaster by Inspector Marceau *Madame Bomb: ???? *Matt Knuckle: ???? *Monty Hinako: ???? *Raye the Cat: Moonlight Legend (20th Anniversary Tribute) by Momoiro Clover Z *Rio the Rumbling Russian Blue: ???? *Rosaletta: Follow the Leader (Feat. Jennifer Lopez) by Wisin & Yandel *Suzan Hinako: Papi by Jennifer Lopez *Zamantha Glendale: ???? Sega *Big the Cat: Lazy Days by Ted Poley (Sonic Adventure) *Shadow the Hedgehog: All Hail Shadow by Crush 40 (Shadow the Hedgehog) Tatsunoko *Yawara: Mircle Girl by Lazy Lou's Boogie (Yawara!) Trivia *The game guest stars characters from FNAF and Undertale. With FNAF representing Platinum Games and Undertale represents Square Enix. Category:T-rated Games Category:Crossovers